degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-4441793-20160607145220
That was my favorite episode so far! Frankie's plot I thought it was amazing and it didn't have to be overly dramatic/traumatic to make an impact. Frankie didn't get abducted, hurt, arrested or any kind of severe trouble when she ran away. But there were key moments like Jonah keeping it real with Frankie about her ignorance and lack of integrity. And yet at the same time, he genuinely CARES about her and was willing to be by her side even though she made a stupid choice JUST so she doesn't get hurt. At this rate, Jankie is nearing OTP status. But my favortite moment, which was very pivotal and powerful is that she second guessed her racial profiling when she let a black man help her with the car. That was powerful. I'm so proud of Frankie. And of course, seeing Miles/Frankie interact was beautiful. Tiny/Shay/Lola Words cannot express my RELIEF that Tiny I wouldn't say "emotional cheating isn't a thing" but you can't help how you FEEL but you can damn sure help what you DO. And guess what? Tiny not only refrained from physically cheating with Shay but he was willing to stay with Lola in spite of having feelings for both of them. That was some honest, genuine, gentleman shit and I am so proud of him. And hell yeah, my Shiny heart is beating even harder now <3 BUT I gotta hand it to Lola as well. "I'm nobody's second choice". You go, girl. I am pleaseantly surprised that the same girl who said she'd be willing to forgive a cheater if he took her to a nice ass restaurant had enough self-worth NOT to settle for someone who also likes someone else. Tiny is NOT wrong. Shay is NOT wrong. But Lola does deserve better. Hopefully, I'm not speaking too soon but I am so happy that this love triangle can end without Shay, Tiny OR Lola looking bad in the process. They handled this shit like ADULTS, especially Tiny. Zoe My poor, poor baby. I don't care what she ultimately identifies as in terms of sexuality, I just want her to be free of this internal suffering. It breaks my HEART to watch. YES, QUEEN! Zoe finally did what I've been DYING for someone, ANYONE to do....put Tristan in his place and remind him of what a selfish, demanding hypocrite he is. Degrassi writers, THANK YOU, I was SO afraid they didn't acknowledge his problem. Now, don't get me wrong. I still hate Winston and I damn sure enough don't ship no Zinston. But if he never would have cornered and threatened her the way he did in 14A and if the Andre Kim controversy wasn't so deeply ingrained in my subconcious....I would have to keep it real and acknowledge just how sweet and genuine he's being to Zoe. When they inevitably break up, I think they should remain friends. Dare I say, Winston is probably the most genuine ANYONE has ever been to Zoe at Degrassi? Not in terms of romance but just as a person. I thought Zig was that guy but since they decided to act like season 14A never happened then whatever... I absolutely loved this episode.